In fixed communication networks, such as Internet Protocol (IP) networks, roaming or wireless access may be provided for mobile users via wireless technologies, such as Wi-Fi. Many mechanisms for providing roaming access to an IP network for a mobile user equipment (UE) are being explored. Some mechanisms may establish wireless communications between the UE and a local or home network via a home gateway (HG), which may be a residential subscriber. As such, the UE initially establishes “trust” with the HG, and hence the HG communicates with the IP network and forward communications between the UE and the IP network. However, when the UE trusts the HG, the UE communications with the IP network may be intercepted at the HG or at the home network.
Further, the HG may be in charge of controlling the communications, such as setting policies and quality of service (QoS), and accounting for the communications, such as charging for connection or time usage. However in some cases, for instance when the HG is not owned by the IP network service provider, charging the HG with controlling and accounting for communications may not be desired or beneficial to the IP network service provider.